


Victory?

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Inflation, Competition, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Gangbang, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Drizella has never regretted(loved) her mates more.





	Victory?

**Author's Note:**

> These hands can only write filth.

Being an omega was hard. Drizella didn’t need to be told that. Being Alice and Robin's omega on the other hand…

As she sat at her desk in front of Regina’s office she couldn’t help but wince. The previous night had been...trying, on storybrooke’s newest resident. 

Both Robin and Alice had managed to go into rut at the exact same time leaving poor Drizella to receive the brunt of their competing alpha egos. 

_ Drizella could barely tell up from down.  _

_ For three hours she had been groped, grasped, and gripped as the two alphas tried to show their dominance.  _

_ Not that she was complaining, or could for that matter. _

_ Currently she was on her hands and knees having her cunt pounded by Robin as Alice face fucked her in earnest. Both alphas somehow working in tandem to ruin her body in the best way possible.  _

_ To spite the fierceness of the competition no words had been thrown. No comments on dick size or physical prowess. Although that was probably Drizella's purpose. Rather the two Alphas had been engaged in the most intense staring contest imaginable. Each one giving a particularly hard thrust as a challenge or as a response to a previous challenge. _

_ The end result was the same however. _

_ Their omega absolutely full to the brim with their cum. _

She gave a small, weak, moan at the thought of the previous nights activities before throwing a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Her face flushed red with heat. 

When it seemed like no one had heard her she slowly put her hand down and took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

Only to completely lose her composer as the toy in her pussy started to vibrate.

_ When both alphas finally seemed satisfied, or at the very least in their right minds, they pulled out of Drizella's poor abused body.  _

_ Without her alphas to hold her up she fell to the bed in a heap. A trickle of cum leaking from her mouth as it flowed from her pussy.  _

_ “Wow, we really did a number on you didn’t we?” Robin muttered with a whistle. _

_ Her only response was to give a low groan and weakly attempt to thrust her ass up towards her alphas cock. _

_ Besides that the two alphas remained silent.  _

_ _

_ Eventually, once she had regained her conscious mind, Drizella began to fear that they had left to go actually fight each other. (Not that she would mind that at all. God did she not mind that!). Rather as she attempted to move her soar body she found herself pushed face down into the mattress with her ass sticking into the air and her arms held above her head.  _

_ “Unfortunately it seems that our test was inconclusive.” Alice whispered in her ear.  _

_ “So we’ve decided on a different one.” Robin finished as she rubbed an appreciative hand over Drizella’s ass.  _

_ Before she could ask for an explanation she froze. Two hands, one from each alpha, were nudging toys of considerable size into both of her holes.  _

_ Slowly with a rocking motion both toys fitted inside her ending with a deep, guttural, moan from the omega. _

_ “You see these toys are perfect recreations of our knots. So the first one to make you cum tomorrow wins!” Alice cheered excitedly.  _

_ Just as Drizella was about to as exactly  _ when _ they got the toys made she found herself cumming harder than she ever had before as robin slowly pushed her cock in beside the toy one in her cunt.  _

_ “But that’s tomorrow. Right now I feel like we need to make sure our findings were conclusive.” Robin spoke sinfully. _

Dirzella couldn’t help but rock into her chair helplessly as the toy in her cunt vibrated mercilessly. Then the other one started.

Using her chair as leverage it slowly began to push deeper into her ass as it slowly elongated before shrinking back down. 

It was too much for poor Drizella. With a whimper and an internal scream she came. A rush of fluid running down her legs and pooling on her chair, soaking her clothes. But it didn’t stop.

She lay like a puppet with it’s strings cut at her desk as the two toys continued to fuck her. Each adding pressure to the other as they rubbed against each other through her walls. 

She came two more times before she was granted mercy. Both toys stopping and then filling her with what she hopped to god was their cum. 

The one in her cunt pumping into her until her she began to swell while the on in her ass pumped so much that she could feel it in her stomach. 

Sitting their in a puddle of their cum with her cunt and ass filled to the brim she could only think one thing.

That meeting her alphas was the best thing that ever happened to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.


End file.
